Nicholas Lemmington
" What is the meaning of true darkness, actually? " -- Nicholas to Zeref Nicholas Lemmington or Nicholas (ニコラス, Nicholas?) is one of the Greenville Academy, different from the others, he is a student who enters the academy newly, like a new student, it seems that his past is currently unknownable by peoples beside peoples in the academy, he is a hybrid like Jocelyn. and due to his grandmother skill, can read peoples mind by just knowing the people name, he can read people minds like her grandmother, and now, he using an aliases in Greenville Academy. his real name was Blaire Petrova. due to his "reading-mind" skill, he got a a title "SHSL Mind Reader" but because he doesn't like it because it's too long, he changed it to "SHSL Reader". Appearance An Asian boy Asian because he lived at Asian before he moved to Greenville and after the incident with fair white skin, black hair, and some blue to black eyes color, his height was 185 centi meter and his weight was 80 kg. he often using the black scarf that his friend in Asia, correctly Japan give him. In his hybrid form, his eyes turn really red, he got some fangs and long nails, like a claw, but not a claw, but it seems that people reconsidering it as a claw. Personality Nicholas is a bit arrogant, too much thinking, and talking too detail when he talking with someone, sometimes he doesn't really detail when he feel lazy to talk, he can get sleep everywhere, even in the middle of crowd when he watching a concert with his friend, he can sleep peacefully. Different in his Hybrid mode, he rarely sleep, it has been approved that he can not sleeping for a week when he stay in his hybrid mode, it seems that in his hybrid mode, he is talkactive too, his mind is really free when he is in his hybrid mode, so sometimes he can talk something ridiculous, but when right when he was in his hybrid form when he was young, his hybrid mode is being sealed and he only can turn to his hybrid mode if he wants it. Background When he was young, he live in a really big castle, or people called so, when that day come, fortunately for Nicholas, he is in the middle of walking to another city, so he doesn't get any injured from that, right after about a day, he saw the castle that he always lived is destroyed, some tears coming out from his eyes, and then he started to asking people what happened to the castle, after asking the citizen, finally there's omeone who answered it, the person say that all the villagers come and torturing the werewolfs and the vampires inside the castles, sadisticly, and then the person said that they start to firing it up right after the citizens killed them, hearing that, Nicholas turned into his hybrid mode, he killed the person who told him the stories and then he get out from that citizen house as he come nearing the citizen, killing them sadisticly, torning them apart, and burning their house one by one, for revenge, for all the vampires and werewolfs who lived at the castle, because of that, he is being searched at that country, but, unfortunately, when the search began, he already going to Japan, alone, but right before he went to Japan, he secretly meet someone, using a black clothes, he called himself "Zeref" and he told himself that he's a dark mage, not knowing what will happen to him, he secretly following Zeref, and right at the moment he arrived at Zeref's rest place, Zeref takes him as a pupil; and he learn magic from him. and Zeref told him to keep this thing as a secret, following order from him, he keep himself quiet and go to Japan. When he arrived at the Japan, he use a white shirt with a black short pants, not knowing anyone, he decided to walk, when he walk he found a really big screen with some anime(s) pictures, because of this, he became an otaku, but when he stopped like that, a person who called him self "roku" greeting Nicholas, Roku decided to take care of him, and when they arrived at Roku house, there's a child who called his self "Rei", he and Nicholas becoming friends together, and he become best friends, right when he decided to go to the Greenville Academy, Rei give him a scarf, and telling Nicholas to come home often. Relationship *Father Deceased: it is proven that he forgot his father name because he's not close enough to his father *Mother Deceased: it's also proven that he forgot his mother name because all his memories when he stay with his mother is being erased by Zeref. *Roku Matsuoka: the person who picked himup when he arrived at Japan, it is proven that he likes Roku so much, and he reconsidering him as his father *Rei Matsuoka: his best friend, he really likes him more than anything, he always actiang nice to him and never rude to him because he really likes him, he often sharing some secrets to him. *Jocelyn Chimura : the long-time missing sister that he met in Greenville Academy, when their first met, Nicholas looks really happy, it's proven that he likes Jocelyn as his older-sister *Lila Todesgottin: also the long time missing sister that he met at Greenville Academy, his personality towards Lila is a little bit bitter, he make his personality like that because it seems Lila like to teasing him Abilities His main abilities was darkness, because he has been told by his teacher that darkness is the main magic of all magic, but he oftenly only using these fives skill. *Mind-Reading This is his original ability, it has been told he got this from his grandmother, so when he know the person name, he can look at the person history *Kurayami No Otoshiana (暗闇の落とし穴) This ability can make a hole around the target, once they fall, it's said that they can't go back because they already being swallowed to darkness, this abilty is rarely used *Shin No Yami (真の闇) This ability can take Nicholas and the target to a place that fulls of blood and humans body, it has been said that if you want to get out, you must fight all the humans without no mercy, and he said that this is a game that can see you really are a part of true darkness or not. *Yami Kara No Zetsubou (闇からの絶望) This ability can make the despair from your heart that you have been through, spinning on your head again, reminding all of the moment of despair that you have, this ability is also rarely used because he said it's a rather bit uneffective. Quotes " do darkness really lead us to the truth? " " Do you really think that Darkness is really exist? " " Why everyone has darkness in their heart? "] Trivia *His birthdate was 24 January. *He dislike green vegetables *He often writing somehing on his books *He really like to watching anime and manga(s) *He also a gamer and a otaku *He likes the sound of the rain.